


暴虐倾向1-4

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Kudos: 13





	暴虐倾向1-4

1.  
布莱特在有些时候无法控制自己的情绪和力道，比如说在林赢面前。  
两个人在一起时间不算太长，各方面的相处其实还在磨合期，但是布莱特认为至少在床上两个人非常和谐，林赢说他也这么觉得。直到布莱特发现第二天早上林赢身上新的淤青和泛红又覆盖在上一次才开始淡化的痕迹上，他才觉得问题其实比自己想象的要严重。  
“没事啊，我没觉得痛。”  
“可是…”布莱特把林赢圈在自己和洗手台之间，下巴垫在他的肩上轻轻摸着他胳膊上的泛红的指印。  
“不要可是，长袖长裤一穿就看不到了。”林赢在布莱特手臂围成的圈里艰难的转过身拍了拍他的脸“一大早不要愁眉苦脸，再不准备可就晚了。”说着就准备越过布莱特走出洗手间。  
“但是我看得到。”  
“那就下次轻点，你到底要不要刷牙？”  
“所以我把你弄疼了是不是？”完全答非所问。  
“我可没这么说。”林赢眨了眨眼“算我求你，咱们可以晚上再讨论吗？我不想迟到。”  
布莱特点点头“也行，不过。”  
“嗯？”林赢看到布莱特撅了噘嘴，这是他索吻的标准动作。  
“不要。”果断拒绝。  
“为什么？”  
“要迟到了。”  
“这不是借口。”  
“不要就是不要。”  
“你不是很喜欢我的嘴唇？”布莱特越靠越近把林赢整个挤到了洗手台上，身体紧紧贴着他，他最喜欢看林赢有点害羞但无法拒绝他的样子。  
“喜欢是喜欢…”  
“那快点。”布莱特又撅了噘嘴“不然真的要迟了。”布莱特有时那种不达目的誓不罢休的倔强真的很难改。  
林赢摇了摇头，在布莱特的唇上轻轻啄了一口。嘴唇还没离开多远布莱特的唇又追了过来，微微张开的弧度刚好紧密的包裹住林赢的下唇，吮吸的动作很单纯，不敷衍但也不深入，结束的时候轻轻开合牙齿咬住他的唇瓣，不耽误嘴角轻轻勾起的笑。  
“下次能不能刷了牙再亲我？”林赢边笑着抱怨边走出洗手间“你最好快点，布莱特先生。”

当布莱特透过化妆镜看着林赢双手合十的和cody姐姐说今天可能没办法穿本来规划好的无袖上衣并且连声抱歉的时候，左腿烦躁的抖动着。  
“那个…”化妆师举着粉扑开口“你的眉头皱太紧了，布莱特。”  
“啊，对不起。”抱歉的笑笑。  
“你在看林赢？”粉扑在布莱特脸上轻轻的拍打着，化妆师不经意间的调笑他“我们造型师很好说话的，衣服也有带备用的来，不用这么担心他啦。”  
布莱特无声的勾了勾嘴角，收回了目光闭上了眼睛。  
“你睡着了吗？“林赢的声音从身后传来。“我们可以穿卫衣，你想穿黑色还是浅蓝？”布莱特睁开眼就看到林赢晃着手上的两件衣服站在他身后。  
“你先选。”  
“那你穿浅蓝吧，你穿亮色比较好看。”说着把衣服放在布莱特身前比划“对吧对吧？”眼光投向正准备给布莱特画眉毛的化妆师。  
“我觉得不错。”化妆师点了点头。  
“你喜欢吗？浅蓝色好衬你。”  
“可以。”布莱特点了点头“听你的。”  
“那我去和cody姐姐说。“林赢得到回答满意的跑开。  
“快好了吗，姐？”布莱特扭头看了看化妆师。  
“你如果可以配合一点，我们会更快的，现在闭上眼睛。”  
独占欲是很可怕的事情，例如布莱特和林赢可以一起换衣服的时候布莱特是绝对不允许有旁人在的，其实拍摄期间有cody跟在身边帮忙是再正常不过的事情，林赢自己接工作的时候布莱特也一定会提前再三嘱咐，两人一起的话就更不用说，林赢在这方面一般非常顺从布莱特，一是他确实觉得有其他人在旁边看着换衣服有些放不开，二是他也清楚自己身上有些东西是绝对不能让别人看到的。林赢背对着的布莱特脱掉衬衫和T恤，从一旁的沙发上拿起黑色的卫衣刚准备套上，侧腰就被一只手掌覆盖了。  
“对不起。”布莱特的声音贴着脖颈顺着皮肤传进耳膜里，微痒的感觉惹得林赢侧了侧脑袋。  
“什么？”  
布莱特没有说话，干燥温热的手掌附在林赢的腰侧，来回的抚摸着上面有些发青的指印“还疼吗？”  
“没有啊。”手附上布莱特的手“不要瞎担心了，快点换衣服啦你。”  
感觉到一直贴在身后的布莱特离开，卫衣领口刚刚穿过头顶侧腰就被轻柔的吻包围了。布莱特整个人蹲下，一手扶着林赢的腿一手撑在他的后背，嘴唇的温度和的鼻息之间散发出的高温将腰间细嫩的皮肤烘烤的炙热，虽然这样的肌肤相亲已经相当频繁，但是腿软是每次必会出现的第一阶段生理反应，第二阶段才是脸红，比如布莱特的舌头开始在肌肤上运作的时候。

2.

“喂，你别现在啊…”林赢缩着腰想要躲避走向愈发色情的亲吻，但是布莱特根本只是当耳边风，林赢嘴上会千方百计的找拒绝的理由但没有一次会真正推开他，这一点怕是林赢自己都没察觉到。随着亲吻的滋滋声逐渐扩大原本只是放在大腿的手也不知不觉加了力道，牙齿在舌尖舔舐的间隙悄悄发力。因为减肥太成功，林赢现在正是身材的巅峰时期，身上每一块肌肉都分布的过分好看匀称，顺滑细腻的皮肤一丝不苟的包裹着紧实的肌理，与布莱特的咬合力悄悄抗衡，牙齿开合间丝丝的痛感在外围作祟中间则是舌尖温柔的划过留下水渍。算不上肉感的大腿被布莱特抓在手里，硬生生挤出的一些皮肉顺着布莱特的指缝凸起。布莱特还没有意识到他的暴虐倾向又开始作祟了。  
其实说疼也是疼的，自己虽然算不上娇生惯养的孩子，可是对方同样是一个和自己旗鼓相当的男人，发起狠来的力道自然不容小觑，而且床上的布莱特爆发出的力量值也许可以翻倍计算。其实要是他说疼布莱特一定会收敛很多，但是看到他过分享受的表情自己仿佛被下蛊一般，再疼也能通过自我意识转化成幸福的触觉。还有就是他的私心。布莱特在旁人面前虽然亲切但还是会保持一种恰到好处的距离感，虽然走行程上节目他都是健谈救场的角色，但私下里其实还是冷面更多，他的情绪波动甚至是作为如此亲密搭档的自己都摸索了好几个月才有点眉目。可是床笫之间的布莱特是谁都没见过的另一个状态，这种可能全世界才有我能看到的虚荣心占据着林赢的理智，所以才任由这件事这样发展下去，一开始只是高潮时才会捏在自己腰间的手，慢慢演变成胳膊，胸部，大腿，有时还有肩膀上的牙印。所以严格来说布莱特看似虐待一般的做爱行为有一半都是林赢惯出来的。  
还套在脖子上的卫衣袖子有些遮挡林赢的视线，低头只能看到布莱特的头顶，被亲吻的快感顺着神经组织传递到大脑，在布莱特开始转战亲他小腹时，林赢一把抓住了布莱特的头发，幸好还没做发型。也不知道布莱特哪里来的经验，唇齿之间的功夫绝对算得上上乘，很多时候布莱特简单的前戏挑逗都能让他理智尽失更别提他要开始真枪实弹的上阵了。臀部被两只大手均匀的揉捏，其实都不算碰到他的敏感带，但是却分外有感觉，直到突然响起敲门声，不仅把林赢已经在嘴边的呻吟给惊得一口吞了回去，布莱特也吓得一抖险些摔倒。  
“换好了吗？要做头发了。”外面的人催促。  
“马上好。”布莱特一边回答一边用自己的衣摆擦去林赢腰腹的水渍，看到他眼里已经淡淡泛起的春光，又忍不住亲了亲他的唇“快点换好，我们出去了。”  
总是这样，打断别人动作的是他，催促别人快点的还是他。林赢一边气鼓鼓的把胳膊穿过衣袖一边看着布莱特右手拽着后领把T恤脱下来的动作一气呵成，转眼之间卫衣已经穿好在一边摆弄头发了，动作利落又臭屁，如果不是念在他是白裤子，真想朝他屁股来上一脚。

拍摄和录影进行的还算顺利，所以收工的还算早。布莱特正在弯着腰往包里收东西，林赢从后面贴过来，手臂环着布拉特的腰，讨好的撒娇“今天我不能回你那儿了。”  
“为什么？”放下手里的东西起身。  
“我爸爸发信息说今天家里有客人，让我回家吃饭。”  
“好。”伸手环住了眼前的人。  
“家庭日过完我就回来。”  
“可以。”又抬手捋了捋他的刘海，小孩子的毛发旺盛且不听话，总有一两撮想要脱离发胶的牵扯。  
“那你自己在家乖点哦，不要打游戏打到半夜。”  
“你要查岗吗？”手从腰间慢慢打算挪向臀部，被林赢反手拍开。  
“我很闲吗？”林赢表情嫌弃“你直接回家？”  
“不，我先回一趟妈妈家。”  
“好，替我和阿姨问好。”林赢轻啄一下布莱特的嘴唇“我先走了，你快点收拾。”取了自己的墨镜走到门口扭头，看到布莱特的目光紧跟着自己，三两步跑回他面前，在布莱特唇上用力且快速的亲了几口，然后又蹦跳的跑走“我走啦，拜拜！”  
布莱特看着‘砰’的一声关上的门无奈的摇了摇头，泄气的坐在沙发上，抓着头顶的头发，另一只手拿过手机，林赢传了一条LINE过来。  
‘忘了告诉你，今天我把牛奶喝完了，你记得买新的。’  
‘好，到家了告诉我。’  
‘OK’  
布莱特再收到林赢的消息是一张图片，夏洛特乖巧的趴在他的腿上，然后一条信息紧接着过来‘你到了吗？’  
‘快了。’  
‘今天夏洛特有点拉肚子，姐姐带她去了医院。’不在一起的时候林赢也会孜孜不倦的找各种话题和他聊天，哪怕是被不小心吃到的辣椒辣到也要和布莱特抱怨一下的，像狗狗生病了这种大事，那更是从头到尾要讲个清楚，布莱特看着对话框都能想象得出林赢眉飞色舞的模样。  
“到了。”助理停稳了车，布莱特道了谢，嘱咐了一句路上小心才下了车，这期间林赢又发了好几条消息过来，是夏洛特的视频。病殃殃的趴在窝里打哈欠，视频里是林赢吸引她看镜头的声音。  
“妈妈。”放下钥匙和包客厅里没有妈妈的身影。  
“妈妈？”提高了音量走向里屋，就看到妈妈整躺在床上玩手机。  
“你回来了，吃晚饭了吗？”  
“还没。”  
吃饭期间林赢也时不时传来几条LINE‘我们明天要去清迈！’  
‘什么时候回来？’  
“和谁聊天啊？”  
“啊，赢。”布莱特吞了一口米饭。  
“他今天怎么没一起回来？”  
“他家里来了客人。”妈妈没再多问，给布莱特夹了一块鱼送到儿子嘴边。布莱特咬下一口手指飞快的在键盘上敲字。  
第二天林赢一家在清迈的图片浩浩汤汤的霸占了社交网络，果真还是一袭长衣长裤，看得布莱特明显的又焦躁了起来。一整个周日因为时不时会想起林赢身上的伤而过得浑浑噩噩，直到门铃响起，起身应门前看了一眼手机，懒洋洋的从床上爬起来纳闷半夜十一点多敲他门的是哪位贵客。  
“我回来啦！”一打开门就是衣服都还没换的林赢，墨镜还卡在头顶，白色的衬衫洇出些许汗水，布莱特一时之间有点发懵，林赢挤开他堵在门口的身体，一边脱鞋一边抱怨楼道里太热你怎么等了这么久才开门。  
“你怎么今天就过来了？”布莱特缓缓关上门，确定了眼前的人不是自己太困出现的幻觉。  
“想你就来了呗。”林赢解开了衬衣扣子“如果不是为了躲私生我本来打算直接从机场过来。”  
林赢本来要去洗手间的步子在布莱特的拉扯下改变了方向“喂喂喂，你干嘛。”  
一把扯掉墨绿的背包砸在地上发出一声闷响，然后是墨镜掉在地上的声音，布莱特手刚刚抚摸上林赢的脸嘴唇就已经等不及的追上去。  
“先让我洗澡啊…”林赢拍了拍他的肩，但是布莱特的唇贴上来的时候他还是本能的回吻，这样一来布莱特是断然不可能停下了，一步一步将他逼到床角，灵活的舌尖舔过上颚，再缠着他的舌往自己的口腔里拉扯，林赢的呼吸渐渐变得粗重轻轻一推就跌坐在床上，嘴唇只是暂时的分开，林赢连舌头都没收回来就被整个人压在了床上，布莱特一手撑在床上一手急躁的从林赢的裤腰把衬衫抽出来扣子解了一半就又去拽他的裤子。林赢被半推半就的整个身子挪上了床，一手掀起布莱特的T恤正在他耳边轻吻的布莱特顺势抬了抬身子，衣服被他一把拽下扔下了床。但是自己的衬衣还碍事的挂在腰间，裤子倒是完全被褪了下去，布莱特的手又一次握在了腰侧之前印着指印的地方，厚实的嘴唇顺着脖颈一路亲到胸口，林赢随着乳尖被舌头和唾液黏稠的包住的触感微微抖动，腰沉了下去胸却挺起送向他口中，布莱特的另一只手摸索着拿起枕头下的润滑剂。  
进入林赢身体的指尖是两人情事中少有的温柔部分，与之形成鲜明对比的是紧紧捏着大腿内侧的手。新鲜的力量重复在之前的淤青上，皮肤表层的痛楚和脂肪被揉捏的触感交织在一起，而在身体内探索的手指又是另一番天地，刚刚深入的食指与已经适应了好一会儿的中指一起轻轻柔柔的按压着内壁，小心谨慎的探索总是能勾起林赢更深层的欲望。林赢用手臂挡住眼睛遮住不知是被疼痛还是快感逼出的泪意，本来咬紧了嘴唇却不小心闷哼了一声，然后身上的人停下了所有动作。林赢有些迷茫的睁眼，泪水在眼眶里还没流出来，就看到布莱特皱着眉头没有丝毫犹豫的抽出了手指从他身上翻下去进了卫生间，关门声几乎和淋浴头的喷水声同时响起。  
林赢很迷茫，情事进行到一半突然被男朋友莫名其妙的撂在了床上， 刚刚被触碰的所有地方都还发烫，身后的洞穴被扩张的软糯，被施虐的大腿内侧仍然隐隐作痛，甚至连还没被触碰过的另一边的乳尖都该死的挺立着，他就被这样晾在了一边。双眼无神的望着天花板，连呼吸的频率都还急促着，不知不觉眼泪已经渗进了枕头里。

3.  
布莱特濒临情绪崩溃的边缘。如果不是今天突然反应过来事态不对及时收手后看到了林赢根本就是在忍痛的表情和眼眶里的泪水，他可能就会和以前一样被情欲左右无法控制自己的力量然后重蹈覆辙，冰凉的水淋在身上，布莱特却根本无法冷静下来，生理和心理都是。扶着墙的手在颤抖，下体还可恶的挺立着，脑子里交缠着的是林赢诱人的躯体和对自己行为的厌恶，源源不断的流水声把他惹得更加烦躁，可是他现在不能出去，他不敢去面对一门之外的林赢。他怕自己会忍不住抓着他继续做下去，怕会再一次忽略林赢的感受，怕自己伤害到他，甚至怕看到他的眼泪。冷静下来想想，林赢每次都会时不时的用胳膊挡住脸，抓着自己胳膊的手突然发力握紧，就连呻吟声有时都会戛然而止，原来一切不是没有征兆，只是他根本没有在意。一开始说在一起的是自己，保证会对他好的是自己，发誓要好好保护他的是自己，到头来一直伤害他的也是自己。布莱特的拳头不停地砸向墙壁，他讨厌这样不受控制的自己。洗了好久的冷水澡终于浇灭了生理的欲望，皮肤被冲刷的冰凉，布莱特关上了淋浴可他还是没有胆量出去，擦干了身子坐在马桶上，痛苦的揉捏着太阳穴。  
林赢保持着被抛下时的姿势好久，听着浴室的水声停了下来，吓得他赶紧闭上眼睛一动不动假装睡着，但是过了很久布莱特还是没从浴室走出来，林赢悄悄抬头看了看洗手间的方向，果然门还紧闭着。林赢又翻来覆去在床上闹腾了一会儿，狠了狠心穿上衣服，气愤的关了顶灯但还是为布莱特留下了一盏床头灯盖了被子，可是怎么可能睡得着。布莱特从他身体里抽离的动作，没有他体温包围的触感还在不停的在回放，如果当时可以忍一下就好了，林赢后悔的捶床。冷静下来之后他大概也猜到了为什么布莱特会突然抽身离开，如果不是自己没控制住事情就会和往常一样继续发展下去，但他又困惑为什么布莱特突然对这件事如此在意，明明以前没有任何问题。听到身后卫生间的门被轻轻打开，林赢闭上了眼睛。  
布莱特出门就看到暖黄的灯光笼罩在林赢身上，背对着他侧身躺着看不出他有没有睡着，轻手轻脚的走到他身边蹲下身子，感受着林赢平稳的呼吸，缓缓拨开他的刘海，留了个吻在他额头，看到林赢微微颤动的睫毛，抿着嘴唇，最后还是轻轻的道了歉说了晚安关了灯背对着他躺下。  
林赢在布莱特柔柔的吻落下来的时候还是心动了，听着他低沉道歉的声音正在纠结着要不要睁开眼睛干脆来个彻夜长谈时布莱特就把灯关了。在离他几公分的地方躺下了。其实布莱特的床并不算宽敞，只是比标准单人床大一些的空间原来两个人躺着有时都会嫌挤，布莱特甚至都算不上一个特别喜欢肢体接触的人，但是他俩谁都没提出想换个大点的床，开着空调窝在布莱特怀里是林赢晚上最喜欢的时光之一，可是现在两人之间却可以硬生生空出的几厘米距离仿佛是万丈深渊的两边，谁也难眠。  
然而最难面对的其实是第二天，他们不算是吵架也没有冷战，所以怎么开口说第一句话至关重要。更要命的是今天上午没有行程，那就意味着其实不需要早起。一般林赢在自己家住的话布莱特是不会早上去运动的，更何况现在的状态也不是想这个的时候。动了动有些发僵的手臂，旁边的林赢还是没有动静。缓缓坐起来，扭头看他有些单薄的脊背嘴唇开合之间口中的话欲言又止，这时林赢突然坐了起来。  
“我…我去厕所。”林赢有些脸红，因为起来的动作太猛头晕乎乎的跑进了卫生间。  
布莱特坐在床上看着有些莽撞的可爱人儿，无奈又宠溺的笑了笑起床准备早饭。  
虽然饭桌上的气氛不算特别尴尬但还是很沉闷，林赢搅动着碗里的食物，看着一下也不肯抬头的布莱特开口“我最近回家住几天，上次…”  
“好。”  
没想到布莱特答应的没有一点挽留，本来就没什么胃口的林赢这下彻底吃不下去了，紧紧咬着牙齿生闷气。“你都不挽留我一下？”  
“嗯？”布莱特疑惑的抬头“怎么了？”  
“算了，没怎么。”林赢泄气了。  
“妈妈说想回趟老家，我正好想陪她。”  
“好…那你回来告诉我。” 勺子狠狠地戳进碗里。  
气氛又回到了一开始的沉默，但是起初的尴尬倒是缓解了不少。  
要陪妈妈回老家是不假，但是布莱特更想趁这个时候好好冷静一下，到底该如何解决眼下这个棘手的问题。做爱是两个人都要享受的事情，他本来不是一个易怒的人，更别说是有虐待倾向，平常时候也是想把所有的温柔都毫无保留的用在林赢身上，可是一到床上他就像完全换了一个人，每次暗示自己一定要轻一点的心理建树一旦碰到林赢的皮肤就完全崩塌，好像野兽在标记自己的所属一样，看到他白嫩的皮肤上有自己的痕迹就会获得翻倍的快感和安全感，好像这样才足以证明他是属于自己的。加之林赢对此也没有拒绝和反抗，他甚至把他忍耐时咬紧的双唇误解成享受，想想自己真是蠢的可以。有些时候布莱特的固执是相当麻烦的弱点，回佛统的路上皱着的眉头就没有松开过，他甚至怀疑自己是不是有多重人格要不要去看看心理医生比较好。  
“怎么了，一路上心不在焉。”下车后妈妈找到了单独和布莱特相处的机会。  
“没什么，工作上有点问题。”避开了妈妈担心的目光。  
“不管什么问题，沟通都很重要。”妈妈拍了拍布莱特的腰“快点进屋吧。”  
妈妈的话让布莱特心里突然轻松了很多，再三思索以后传给林赢一条LINE‘我明天回曼谷，我们谈谈？’  
‘好。’瞬间就得到了回复，布莱特收了手机走进屋里。  
林赢正在思考要不要主动找布莱特说点什么，LINE就响了起来，看着布莱特发过来的信息林赢呆住了，夏洛特慵懒的躺在一边盯着他看，‘我们谈谈’这句话好像布莱特给他的另一把钥匙，其实相比收到他的家门钥匙如果布莱特肯愿意毫无保留的对他敞开心扉更能另他高兴。虽然当初告白的是他，可是如果不是自己千方百计的明说暗示，等布莱特自己想清楚了也不知道要到哪个猴年马月。交往过程中也是很多时候都是自己主动，不是两人不够亲密，布莱特在这个鱼龙混杂的环境里待了太久，掩藏自己的内心和情绪成了他的常态，林赢只是想再走进布莱特内心一点，毕竟他是真的好喜欢他。所以收到消息的他开心的有点想哭，布莱特终于又主动向自己走了一步。

4.  
布莱特一回到公寓就看到林赢瘫在沙发上玩手机，看到他回来就立刻坐直了身子。  
“你回来啦？”语气轻快的根本不像是无聊的等他等了快三个小时的样子。  
“嗯，我买了吃的回来，你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“还没。”  
“那正好。”布莱特洗了手，把带回来的食物放进盘子，林赢跟在他身后想帮忙，被布莱特拒绝“你去休息吧，我来。”看吧，布莱特明明就很温柔，林赢得意洋洋的笑。  
晚饭吃的还算舒畅，布莱特收拾了碗盘准备去洗，林赢也赶紧起身“我来吧。”  
布莱特用奇怪的眼光看着他。  
“干嘛？”  
“你不是不喜欢洗碗？”  
“是这样没错…偶尔做一下也是可以的啦！”  
布莱特无奈的摇头笑笑“还是给我吧。”林赢屁颠儿的跟在后面帮布莱特收洗好的餐具。  
终于是到了无法再回避问题的时候，林赢给布莱特倒了杯水，坐在了他的对面，然后布莱特又是低头沉默。  
“所以，那天…”又是自己先开口“你为什么突然走开？”  
布莱特张了张嘴交换了几个深呼吸，林赢盯着他，看他活生生的把想说的话吞进去。  
“你不喜欢我了？还是不想碰我了？”  
“没有！我…”布莱特激动了。  
“那你到底是怎么回事？”布莱特又沉默了下去“你这样什么都不说要怎么谈？难不成我们要因为这么点小事分手吗？”如果不用点计谋他这个闷葫芦真的是一个字也不肯说。  
“我不是要分手！”布莱特真的着急了。  
林赢有点被吓到，但这至少是个好的开始，如果不逼他，布莱特可能又要继续自己钻牛角尖，话题就会回到原点。然而短短一年多的相处，他在不经意间掌握了几个可以让布莱特惊慌失措的技能，比如他的眼泪。  
布莱特也确实如他所料惊慌的不行，林赢很少在清醒的情况下哭，他指的这种情况下。明明他还什么都没说话题怎么又被林赢扯到分手上了，他天马行空的想象和接二连三夺眶而出的豆大的泪珠让他手忙脚乱，林赢抖动着肩膀哭的抽抽搭搭，布莱特心疼之余又觉得这样的他真的太可怜太好欺负了，体内的施暴因子蠢蠢欲动趁着理智还占上风赶紧开口安慰，声音却是和内心的暴躁完全相反的温柔。  
“你别哭啊…”  
“你好凶。”林赢抽泣。  
“我不是凶你。”布莱特无措的抓了抓头发“我没有要和你分手，我怎么舍得和你分手？”林赢终于肯抬头看他，鼻翼因为哭泣缺氧而快速的扇动着，样子十分可爱，起身蹲在他面前，伸手替他擦了擦眼泪，林赢委屈的噘着嘴。“那你为什么抛下我？”  
“我是怕我弄伤你，我控制不住自己，但我不想你受伤，懂吗？”  
“我想对你温柔一点，再温柔一点，但是我连这点事情都做不好，我不是讨厌你我是讨厌我自己。”  
林赢使劲摇头“你很温柔。”  
“别骗自己了，你看看你身上的伤，如果没有我你不会这样。”  
“可是我不在意，真的！”林赢解释“虽然身体会疼，但是我心里一点也不难受。我要的温柔不是动作上的，而是你心里的，这些你已经给我了不是吗？”  
“身体上的疼痛又怎样呢？过几天总归会消失，我知道你是因为喜欢才这样的而不是真的想伤害我。”林赢抚摸着布莱特的脸“我也是个男人，哪有那么娇弱，真是不懂你到底在担心什么。”

两个人到底怎么到床上的林赢已经记不起来了，衣服被推上了胸口，脱了一半的裤子另一只腿的裤口还卡在脚踝上，在自己胸口肆虐揉捏的手指和布莱特伸进自己口腔里灵活的舌头凝固了他的理智，紧紧抓住布莱特的肩膀除了迎合他别无选择，也不需要其他选择。  
身下这副熟悉且美好的躯体他已经里里外外探索过很多次，但今晚却不知为何徒增了一抹神秘，每一寸肌肤都带给他全新的触感，布莱特用唇舌细细的品尝，牙齿追逐着他脖颈动脉的跳动，好似野兽摩拳擦掌猎杀今晚的食物，精准的开口咬合，不留活口，林赢笑着缩起脖子躲避。  
“干嘛？”布莱特的声音被情欲熏得低沉性感。  
“痒…”林赢眼睛水汪汪的看着他。  
“痒哦？”又埋下头去啃咬。  
“这里…别咬了…这里不行…”  
没错，这里确实不行。但是林赢脖子上凸起的经脉对他来说简直是吸血鬼无法抗拒血液般的致命吸引力。布莱特收起了牙齿转而用灵活温热的舌头舔舐，轻轻缓缓的滑过刚刚咬过的痕迹，林赢颤抖着身子吞咽口水，凸起的喉结上下滑动，这下换成布莱特笑了，布莱特的气音性感的可怕，口腔里的热气喷洒在他的皮肤上，好像要把他烫伤，就像拍第十集时的感觉，这是他情事上的致命弱点，布莱特那时候就知道。  
布莱特慢慢压低了身体，若有似无的用自己的下身去磨蹭林赢的，小家伙真是精神的不行，隔着内裤的单薄布料，散发着灼人的温度，顶端溢出的汁水穿透棉布渗了出来，彰显着他的情动，布莱特用手指轻轻触碰。林赢下意识的绷紧了大腿的肌肉，抬眼对上了布莱特的眼睛，布莱特也正目不转睛的看着他，眼里的柔情和欲望交织成一张网撒在他身上慢慢收紧，试图夺取他的呼吸。  
“你别看我…”颤抖的抬手捂住了布莱特的眼睛。  
布莱特抓着他的手按在床上，沉下身子更近更深的望向他的眼睛“害羞了？”一本正经的表情下是不停磨蹭他下体的动作，世界上怎么会有这样的人…林赢想要扭头避开他的目光又被抓了下巴，布莱特居高临下的逼迫他“说话。”  
“没。”  
“没有？”布莱特响亮的亲在林赢的唇上。  
“没有啦…”  
“真的？”又亲了一下。  
“真…”话还没说完又被布莱特吻住了，然后两个人都笑了，布莱特看着身下的林赢，拨弄着他的头发，眉毛，嘴唇，然后是一个个轻柔的吻也顺着额头，眼睛，鼻子，最后落在了嘴唇上。没有技巧的单纯的吻，就像两人真实的初吻，不是拍摄时完成任务一般的干脆利落，带着些胆怯和不确定，嘴唇间是对彼此的试探，林赢真的太喜欢那时的感觉和现在这个吻了，他闭着眼睛仰头感受着布莱特厚实嘴唇的包裹，手臂缠上了他的修长脖子把他拉向自己，然后吻就开始变得深入。布莱特用舌头挑开林赢的唇瓣舔着他的贝齿，林赢识趣的打开了牙齿作为邀请，布莱特顺势向前进攻。刚刚碰上他的舌尖，林赢突然合上了牙关咬住了布莱特的舌头然后微微发力。末梢神经发达的舌头感受着林赢的力量，看着他计谋得逞之后狡黠的笑。  
“你完了。”布莱特把他的衣服扯了下来，再起身脱掉自己身上的衣物，然后就把他狠狠地按在了床上。  
吻顺着林赢的下颌喉结再到锁骨依次下滑，手从大腿腰线再到胸口一路向上，大拇指轻轻拨动精神抖擞的乳尖，舌头将另一侧的乳头卷吃的啧啧作响，林赢被他撩拨的情动，抓着布莱特埋在自己胸口的头发，向两侧张开的大腿紧紧夹住布莱特的腰臀，无意识的在他小腹摩擦着。然后布莱特抓住了他的大腿顺着优雅的线条大手覆盖在他紧实的臀部，手指顺着内裤边游走，另一只手箍着林赢的脖子，舌头在还留着淡淡指痕的腰间留下水渍，林赢终于发出了今晚第一声难耐的呻吟，然后在身后作祟的手指探进了内裤里。林赢抓住了横在自己脖子前的布莱特的手臂，抬起屁股示意布莱特帮他把内裤脱掉，布莱特不为所动。  
前端渗出的体液本就将内裤紧紧黏在了身上，被挑逗出的汗液更是让自己难耐，内裤的尺寸好像变得很小，纠缠在身上令人厌烦，他又扭了扭屁股试图撒娇，没想到布莱特只是捏住了他臀尖的肉让他使不上力气。撤走了压住他脖颈的手转向了他挺翘的下体上。憋胀在内裤里的家伙在终于有人安抚的时候开始了不安的抖动。  
“唔…”林赢有被爽到，讨好的磨蹭着布莱特想获得更多快感。布莱特的手指顺着他凸起的形状勾画着，瘙痒的感觉让他的腰带着臀部高高的拱起，后背还紧贴在床上，手指好似要抠进柔软的床垫里，布莱特下了狠心要捉弄他。欲望促使下的两个小球鼓胀饱满，布莱特的手掌轻易包裹住然后巧妙的揉搓，而在身后固定住臀部的大手让他无处可逃，林赢觉得自己大脑充血濒临崩溃。  
其实布莱特也不好受，充盈着欲望的下体有多怀念林赢紧致温暖的甬道只有他自己知道，如果放在往常他早就在他身体里横冲直撞梦死他乡了，可是今天不知怎么的实在想耐下性子和他把前戏延长。看他欲望无法满足的痛苦表情甚至快要超越了进入他身体那一刻的快感。  
“哥哥…”林赢的声音弱小又卑微，祈求着布莱特放他一马，推挤着柱身的手没有停下，布莱特用唇去追他的唇，含含糊糊的问“怎么？”  
“帮我脱掉…”  
“脱什么？”布莱特明知顾问。  
“内…内裤。”林赢的眼泪都快要掉下来了。  
“内裤吗？”抚慰柱身的手向上勾起了林赢的内裤边作势要好心还他解放，没想到手指突然松开，松紧回弹的声音清脆的砸在皮肤上。布莱特收回了在股缝间肆虐的手，直起身子“那你…”  
布莱特和林赢之间有很多只有他们懂的暗号，有时候不需要对方说什么只要一个眼神就能读懂。林赢认命的爬起来，途中试图想要偷偷脱掉内裤被布莱特发现拍掉了他试图搞小动作的手。林赢满眼春光的瞪了他一眼，手顺着他精壮的腹肌向下拉开了内裤，释放出了布莱特隐忍许久的欲望。修长的手指自上而下的抚摸过后，张开嘴将它容纳进口腔里。布莱特其实很少让林赢为自己口交，除了情到深处的偶尔几次，他实在舍不得。感受着林赢卖力的吞吐布莱特明显感觉到自己的勃起又比刚刚硬了几分，喉咙里压抑着沉重的喘息，忍不住的将自己向更深的地方送去。林赢也不抱怨努力配合着他，布莱特拉住他放在自己大腿的手十指紧扣，林赢用舌尖堵住他的铃口来回舔弄。  
与后穴不同，虽然都是温柔乡但是带给布莱特的感觉却完全不一样，口腔里温热的环境，牙齿时不时摩擦后留下的快感让布莱特为之着迷，但更令他情动的其实是林赢从不拒绝他的态度，只要他喜欢，林赢都会满足他。“好了…”布莱特摸了摸趴在自己胯上的林赢的头。  
林赢眼神迷茫的抬头，布莱特顺势将性器抽了出来，擦了擦林赢挂着唾液和自己体液的嘴角。没想到林赢又低下了头，在他颤动的铃口上响亮的亲了一口，然后漂亮的笑了。布莱特的心里防线被击破的粉碎，指甲狠狠扣进了肉里。一声怒吼的把林赢按倒在床上用力的亲吻，激动的连牙齿都在相互碰撞，手掌揉捏在他的胸口，乳尖被玩弄的肿胀发痛，另一只手终于将他的下体从内裤中解救了出来，连带着之前的长裤一起扬手扔在了地上。  
欲望终于被全方位的照顾林赢舒适的哼唧着，手紧紧攥着枕头眼神有些涣散“哥哥…快点…”林赢在床上喊出的哥哥最让他情动，布莱特拽过他的手让他握住自己的下体，再带动着他上下撸动，林赢快要被巨大的羞耻感吞没但是摩擦的快感又将他朝着反方向推。手不受控制的跟随着布莱特的动作，等待着释出的那一刻。  
布莱特松开带动着林赢套弄着他下体的手，林赢也毫无察觉的继续自行抚慰着，够到床头柜里的润滑液挤了一坨在手上，悄然的埋入了林赢紧闭的身体里，另两人没有料到的是，这一下只是在娇嫩的内壁上滑了一下，林赢就泄了出来。手还握在自己的下体，腹部就沾上了滚烫的精液，没有预兆的倾泻让饱受煎熬的林赢终于是忍不住的哭了起来，布莱特觉得又好笑又心疼，把泪人儿拉进怀里又哄又亲，林赢抖着身子簌簌的落泪，眼睛憋的通红，活像一只受了惊吓的兔子。然而在体内蹂躏的手指增加到了第三根，感受到林赢已经完全对自己敞开了身体，将他的臀部抬高，缓缓挺进他的身体。感受到甬道内的肉壁被自己的欲望顶撞开来又柔和的包裹住自己，接下来就是一波比一波汹涌的撞击，林赢被顶撞的不断位移，整条腿被布莱特扛在肩上，昂着头发出低吟“慢点…啊”布莱特俯下身子去叼寻着林赢的嘴唇接吻，唾液交换的水声和肉体撞击的声音显得原始又美妙。林赢架在他肩上的腿紧紧夹着他的脖子，敏感点上一下下精准的撞击使他的欲望又挺翘了起来，但他已经顾不上自我抚慰，双手都狠狠掐进布莱特的肌肉线条里，整个人好似攀爬悬挂在他身上。  
包裹着布莱特昂扬的洞口随着他抽送的动作规律的开合，吮吸之间把它吞的更深，林赢已经满头大汗，身下的床单黏在身上，伏在身上的布莱特依旧猛烈的挺动着，自己快要晕过去的时候，布莱特忽然全身而退将他整个翻了个个。布莱特跪在床上，将林赢的下半身整个抬起，脱力的林赢任他摆弄着自己的身体，最后以腿半跪着头胸埋在床上腰部高高离地的姿势被再次狠狠进入了。布莱特一手捏着他的腰，一手按住他的头不停抽插，期间好几次林赢筋疲力尽到差点趴下，都被拦在腰间的手固定住。  
林赢实在受不了这感觉，闷头痛哭，呜咽的声音惹得布莱特想往更深的地方研磨，索性干脆压低了身体将自己的重量附上去，紧紧贴住林赢的身体，狠狠咬住他凸起的肩胛骨，放慢了身下的动作，林赢被这一系列的动作搞到头要爆炸，他能分辨的出布莱特每次刻意或左或右的变换方向，一切快感随着动作的放慢逐渐放大，这简直是另一种折磨。握紧的双拳砸在床上发出阵阵闷响，林赢觉得自己今天也许要死在这张床上了。  
“快…”林赢已经说不出一句完整的话了，他急促的喘息着，来去之间全是情欲。  
“什么？”布莱特好整以暇的挑逗他。  
“快…快点…”  
“快点吗？”  
“嗯…”林赢快要被自己的呼吸灼伤了。  
“那叫哥哥。”  
“哥…哥哥…”林赢已经放弃反抗了，只要能让他赶快释放出来怎么样都行。  
“声音不够大。”  
“哥哥。”  
“再大声点。”布莱特变本加厉。  
“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥…啊！嗯…嗯…”林赢被突然加速的动作撞碎了呻吟。在敏感点不断被顶撞之下，林赢第二次高潮了，布莱特停下动作感受着身下人高潮时后穴内部的收缩，大手覆盖在林赢绷紧的臀尖。  
扶着林赢的腰不停进出的布莱特觉得自己的欲望越来越坚硬火热，欲望已经燃烧的一塌糊涂但晚上林赢对他说的那些话却又让他异常清醒。  
‘比起你一视同仁的好脾气，我更希望你有些情绪只是针对我，哪怕有点暴力，都会让我觉得无比安心。‘  
“你竟然这么爱我…”布莱特抵在林赢的背上，眼泪一滴滴滚烫的砸下来，身下挺动的频率越来越快，手拨开林赢被汗水彻底打湿的头发，叼着他的耳朵和肩膀狠狠地磨蹭着，最终咬着林赢的唇释放在了他的体内。  
林赢被情欲和股缝间来回抽插的硬物搞得彻底失去了理智，脑袋嗡嗡的响着，眼睛甚至聚焦都成问题，然后他听到布莱特在他耳边呢喃着什么，下意识的回答“嗯…我爱…爱你啊…”断断续续的回答配合着身子被来回撞击的频率，脸颊上感受到了滴落的水渍，可是他连一探究竟的力气都没有，他只是在想身体里作威作福的性器怎么又胀大了，布莱特你能不能慢点我的腰快要断了，想法在脑子里缠绕，但除了被顶撞的舒服的呻吟林赢说不出一句完整的话。最后的最后他隐约感受到整个耳郭都被水渍包围，丰盈的唾液仿佛要淹没他，布莱特用了力的啃咬他，紧紧被禁锢的身体让他无处可逃，最后布莱特还是找回了他的唇，已经被亲肿的嘴唇充血艳红，饱满的下唇一口被咬住，然后体内动作的性器终于肯放过他，一波接着一波的精液喷涌而出，像火山爆发一般，争先恐后的一股股冲进内壁，带着布莱特的体温，灼烧着包裹在他龟头的软烂嫩肉，他已经无法计较为什么布莱特又没戴套这个事情，闷哼着抖动身体却不自觉的抬高了臀部迎接布莱特浇灌进自己身体里的爱意。  
林赢感觉自己像一片被雨水淋湿的落叶终于飘到了地上，布莱特松开他腰的那一刻，身体脱离了支撑狠狠地砸在了床上，甚至连调整呼吸的力气都没有了，布莱特依依不舍的退出还在下意识吮吸他性器的柔媚洞穴，想拉林赢去洗澡，看着连呼吸都快微弱不可寻的可怜人儿，想了想今天他的状态冲淋浴也确实太不现实，起身打来了水给林赢擦擦身上，眨眼的功夫兔子已经睡得熟透，被压扁的小脸挤不出一丝赘肉，他最近又瘦了，布莱特心疼的吻了吻他，看着微微张开的嘴，又欺了上去，吻得密集但却轻柔。擦身体的时候顺带检查了他身上没有新添什么触目惊心的红色指印安心了不少，回想一下做爱过程中自己以往的暴虐情绪今天确实没有出来作祟，也许之前野兽一般的行为不是因为自己的天性，更多的可能是对这段来的太快的感情还存有疑虑，而今天林赢短短几句话就是一针强效镇定剂，穿透皮肤，抚慰了自己血液中所有不安的情绪。  
将睡的安稳的林赢搂在怀里，喷洒在脖间的呼吸逐渐变得平缓规律，布莱特抚着他还微湿的发丝，决定得赶快换个再大一点的公寓，至少卫生间里得有一个浴缸才行。

_完_


End file.
